


The first text

by MultiFandomUniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomUniverse/pseuds/MultiFandomUniverse
Summary: Otabek accidentally sent Yuri a certain text. Will include other ships also.





	1. Otayuri 1

(Yuri(o), Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, and Otabek)

Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Viktor: Yuuri  
Yuuri: Yes Viyta?  
Viktor: Yurio called me old.  
Viktor: Im crying  
Yuri: No your not. I’m sitting next to you. Talk to me  
Yuuri and Viktor is offline  
Otabek and Yurio join  
Otabek: Yuri thats not nice  
Yurio: HE SAID THAT WE WERE DATING!!!!  
Otabek: I think we should  
Otabek is offline  
Yurio: Otabek?  
Yurio: OTABEK GET BACK HERE!!!!!! I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING  
Chris: Young love  
JJ: SHIPS!  
Phichit: Im posting this online.  
Yurio: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Otabek: Please Phichit don’t.  
Yurio: Otabek, can we talk in private chat?  
Otabek: Sure.  
Otabek and Yurio left the chat


	2. Text 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek talk in a private chat where some shit happens between them. I will take suggestions in the comments.

Ok, here you go. Its getting Kinda OC and fluffy but I don’t care anymore. This is Otabek and Yurio private chat left off from where we were last chapter. (O= Otabek and Y=Yuri)

 

O: ummmmm hi  
Y: So, you want to start dating?????  
O: Do you remember what I told you before the GPF?  
Y: “Yuri Plisetski had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier”  
Y: So??  
O: I could never forget your eyes. After meeting you again, I could never forget you. There was a lot I wanted to say to you at the cafe, but then everyone found us.  
Y: There are some good coffee shops near you. We could meet at one.  
O: Yea, but your in Russia, I’m in Kazakstan.   
Y: Are you sure??  
O:  
O: Yura…  
Y: I didn’t sneak out. Viktor and Yuuri have a pair skate here and since I’m there “son”, they made me come. I got here today and wanted to find you, but I don’t know where you live.   
O: Where are you?  
Y: Hello Otabek! This is Viktor. I want you to know that my son is only 15 and that if you take him, you can’t do anything illegal. I also want him home by 11 pm. I like your nickname for him by the way. I think he did too as he smiled for the first time in a long time. Sorry I have to wrap the up as Yuri’s cat is attacking me while he is trying to get his phone back.   
O: Yes sir. All of these are good and I was going to do the same with or without you telling me this.  
Y: I FUCKING HATE VIKTOR!!!! HE TOOK MY PHONE!!!!  
Y: Don’t feel like you have to follow those rules, its not like he can do that much to me anyway.   
O: I think we should just to be safe.  
Y: But I need to feel you inside of me, I want to scream your name loud until you make me yours.  
O: No Yura. I’m sorry. Its not just because your dad told me, but its because I want to make our moment special, like after we’re married or something like that. I really don’t want to hurt your feelings.  
Y: CONGRATS OTABEK! You passed my test for a good boyfriend and have my permission to date him.  
O: Oh. Thank you Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov for your permission.   
Y: Your welcome. I’m putting Yuri’s phone back so I’m done now.  
O: OK and thanks again sir.  
Y: Viktor that dip shit. I’m sorry for him disturbing us, but poyta ran away so I went to get her and then I grabbed a blanket and some cat ears and am sitting in a huddle. Don’t judge.  
O: Awwww. Would you mind if I came over?  
Y: um ok. I’m at the hotel right next to your skating rink. Don’t worry, Viktor won’t bombard you with shit because he and Yuuri are “practicing” I think the only reason they pair skate is because they get to touch each others faces when they skate. I threw up last time is was so disgusting.  
O: Oh. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to do a pair skate.  
Y: REALLY????? Oh yes!!!!!  
O: I though you hated them?!?!??!?!!??  
Y: I hate them if other people do them. But if we did one, that would be amazing!  
O: Cool!!! I just pulled up outside your house, don’t move, just continue doing what you were doing.  
Y: are you sure?? Its embarrassing.   
O: Your perfect don’t worry.  
Y: suuuuure.  
O: DON’T MOVE  
Y: Ok! Ok! I’ll stay where I am.

 

Hey. Sorry my writing sucks so much, but I love this ship. The next chapter will be them for real. Thaks for your continued support!  
-MultiFandomUniverse


	3. text (not really) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! i know this is two updated in one day, but ive had this writed for a while and now have finnaly decided to update almost all of them. Otabek and Yuri meet for real today.

Yuri POV  
Otabek yells from the door that he is here and that he’s waiting for my permission to enter. I blush, then nod trying to mentally prepare myself for what comes next. He said, “I can’t hear you if you only nod.” I laughed to myself and told him he could come in. He comes in with my competition jacket over his shoulder and holding a small picnic basket. He walked over to my huddle and slips under with me. He hands me the basket and I grabbed it and gazed up at him with a questioning look. He nods at me so I open it. Out jumps a kitty. I squeal like a little girl. I almost break my little huddle as I jump up and down. I run over to beka and hug him. I then back away awkwardly. He looks, almost hurt. I immediately go back to him and sit next to him. Shit. This man was going to change me into a complete softy. He looks at me and mumbles barely loud enough for me to hear “You smell good” I blush and nuzzle into him. “I’m naming this cat Beka.” “Beka. I like that. Where did you get that from?” I blush and nuzzle even deeper into his shoulder. “i-its just a nickname I gave you. B-but its ok if you don’t like it. This cat reminds me of you, s-so I thought it could be named after you. I can change it i-if you want.” I looked up and Otabek was almost crying. I immediately started to beat myself up “y-y-yura, that’s amazing” he choked out. “I love it I love it I love it! Oh my god Yuri, I love you. I fucking love you. Oh my god I fucking love you so fucking much.” “Dammit beka your turning me soft” He laughed and just kissed my head. My face turned beet red as he said this.

 

Ohhhhhhhhh more cliffys!!! Next update will probably not be until next week im sorry. Ya know school continually gets in the way. Bye loves. (sorry this is really short)  
_MultiFandomUniverse


End file.
